You're My Best Friend
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Finn and Puck decide to patch together their friendship after sophomore year. They ended up making it past that.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson tapped his feet while waiting on his doorstep for Puck. They were hanging out, trying to get things back to 'normal'. Whatever that was. Puck had gotten Finn's ex, Quinn, pregnant, they had given the baby away, Puck had been with Rachel, and now Finn was with her. Normal.

Headlights came across the house and Finn squinted, putting his hand over his eyes.

He heard Puck get out of his truck and walk towards him.

"Hey man." Puck's hazel eyes glittered in the dim porch light. He held out a hand to help Finn up.

"Whe're we going?" Finn wiped the bits of gravel off his palms.

"Waffle House. I found one all the way out here." Puck got back in his truck and started it. Finn got in the other side, quickly shutting the door so Puck didn't drive off while it was still open.

"What's a Waffle House?" Finn tapped his fingers on his jeans, peering out the spotty window.

"It's this breakfast food chain in the south." Puck drummed his thumbs across the steering wheel to a beat in his head.

"Is it any good?" Finn peered around Puck's car, wondering when he had last cleaned it.

"Only had it once." Puck whistled. "Where?" Finn wondered when Puck had been out of Ohio.

"Me, my mom, and my sister took a small vacation to Kentucky about six years ago."

"Oh." Finn whistled too. This conversation was pretty boring and awkward. What did two guys trying to mend a friendship talk about?

"How's your summer been?" Finn asked.

"Pretty standard. Pool cleaning business, videogames, sort of going to summer school." Puck scratched his cheek, looking around for the bright yellow sign.

"Oh. Cool." Finn bit the inside of his cheek. _Keep the conversation going_.

"You?" Puck looked over at Finn for a second, eyeing him up and down. "Me and Rachel have gone on a couple of dates. Also videogames. Summer homework. Some movies."

"Cool." Puck cut him off a little. "Here it is." He pulled into the small parking lot and hopped out.

Finn stayed behind, going over topics to talk about in his mind. Not girls. Not school work. Sports?

"Come on man, what are you doing?" Puck stood at Finn's window, his voice muffled through the glass.

Finn nodded and got out. "You okay?" Puck asked, holding the door open for him.

"Yeah." Finn replied, returning the favor with the other door. Why did this place have two front doors?

"Relax bro." Puck said, sliding into a booth. "It's just Waffle House." Puck smirked and chuckled. Finn laughed back. He missed moments like these.

"Okay." He grabbed one of the sticky menus as Puck lightly kicked him under the table. Finn smiled.

This would be an okay summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn glanced over the songs available in the jukebox. Everything was at least six or four years old (in terms of the most recent). He chose some cheesy 80s synth pop song.

"So…" Finn said, sliding back into the booth. "Have you talked to Quinn lately?" Finn knew the question was pushing the boundaries a little, but he hadn't talked to Quinn personally in at least a month, so he was curious.

"I text her sometimes." Puck nibbled on a piece of toast "She usually only replies with a 'yea' or 'I'm busy'."

"Oh." Finn drummed his fingers along the table. What the hell were they supposed to talk about for the next couple of hours?

"Look man, loosen up." Puck said, lightly punching Finn's arm across the table. Finn gave a reluctant smile back. "I know you're all weary and worried around me because of the Quinn thing, but it's over. Just leave it in the past. We can talk about it if you want."

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to. Sure, when he first found out Puck had gotten Quinn pregnant he was furious and full of questions. But now that it was all pretty much over, there wasn't too much he wondered about.

"Why Quinn?" Finn rubbed his thumb against the handle of a spoon. That was the only big question he had left. He looked up and saw Puck darting his eyes back and forth across the table.

"Because she was there. Because she was willing. I'm a guy. If a girl wants to fuck me, I'm gonna fuck her." Puck picked up a piece of bacon and started eating it, giving him something to occupy himself with. He didn't like having this conversation, but knew the questions would come up eventually.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to Finn. Finn nodded. "Why Rachel?" Puck knew the question was a little condescending and personal. He asked it anyway. There was a reason but it wasn't like he would ever tell Finn.

"Well…" Finn said, wondering why Puck was asking about Rachel. "I love her." He felt his voice might crack because he wasn't being a hundred percent honest. Not with himself or Puck.

"Is it because she threw herself at you?" Puck tightened his fist was next to him under the table. He was about to piss Finn off.

"Hey man, watch it. No, that's not the only reason or **a** reason. Rachel's beautiful, and smart, and talented, and several other things I could list but won't because I don't have to prove anything to you."

_And she was there_, Puck thought, but didn't dare say out loud. Why was he being such a dick, especially to Finn. Because it was his 'personality'? He knew the reason but didn't want to say it to himself.

_We should have stuck to videogame talk_, Finn thought, rubbing his knees. Puck was starting to bug him and he had a feeling he was starting to do the same. This wasn't how 'bro's night' was supposed to turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck lit a cigarette, leaning against the door of his truck. Finn was inside paying the bill. He peered around the quiet location, only making out a Fairfield Inn and a Shell gas station.

He turned his head when he heard gravel crunching and saw Finn with his hand in his pockets. "Thanks for getting the check man." Puck put the cigarette in between his fingers. "No problem. You're paying for gas and god knows that's not getting any cheaper." Puck gave a chuckle. "You got any more cigarettes?" Finn leaned next to Puck. "Since when do you smoke?" Puck turned to look at him.

"Not very long. My mom left a pack out the other day. They help my stress a little." Finn rubbed his forehead.

"What kind of stress does Finn fucking Hudson have?" Puck laughed, reaching in his pocket for the carton.

"Dating a girl like Rachel Berry. She's great and all but she has to do something _every _weekend and it's usually not cheap. Finn, let's go see _Wicked _over in Cleveland. Finn, Kristin Chenoweth is in a new movie." He mimicked Rachel and pressed his face against the back window.

Puck laughed and handed him a cigarette, fishing in his other pocket for his lighter.

"Here." He clicked the lighter, which spit out sparks but only threatened to actually produce a flame. Finn peered down at him and smirked.

"Lean over." Puck made a 'come here' motion with his hand. Finn reluctantly obeyed. Puck put the tip of his cigarette to Finn's.

Puck looked up. Finn was only staring down at the cigarettes. Being this close to Finn made him eager and excited. Eager to see if Finn would go along with what he had been fantasizing about for so long. At least the PG part.

Why was Puck getting this close? Finn felt frozen, trying not to brush up against Puck. He didn't want to piss him off anymore.

Puck let his cigarette drop to the ground, lightly stepping on it. He gingerly raised his hand to take Finn's out of his mouth. "Puck, what are you," That's all Finn could mutter before Puck leaned up, pressing his mouth against Finn's. He prayed Finn wouldn't push him away. He prayed that sometime since the moment him and Finn had met each other he had fantasized about this too.

Finn didn't know what to do. Did he push Puck away? Did he softly step back? The main question he asked himself was did he **want **to? He liked the way Puck felt against him, the smell of cigarette smoke and Irish Spring that came off of him, the way it felt so comfortable kissing him. Exciting and new, but comfortable. He always felt what him and Puck had might have been more that a friendship. That hand brushes, the borderline flirty jokes, the long eye contact. But he figured he was the only one who felt that way.

Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's neck. Finn moved his lips and stuck his hand under the back on Puck's shirt.

"What if someone sees us?" Finn asked while Puck kissed along his neck.

"We're forty five minutes away from Lima, Finn, I don't know too many McKinley kids who would drive all the way out here just for a Waffle House." Puck rubbed his thumb on the nape of Finn's neck.

Finn suddenly remembered Rachel. "I can't do this." He took a step back. Puck stared back, a tad dumbfounded. "I just started dating Rachel. I can't cheat on her."

"You're worried about Rachel?" Puck tugged down his shirt. He wanted more. He needed more. A kiss was nothing to him. All Finn did was nervously laugh, rub his head, and walked to the passenger door.

The ride on the way home was silent. No whistling, no drumming, just the hum of the truck's engine.

They got to Finn's house and he stepped out, rubbing his lips. They felt like they were burning because of the kiss.

"Uh…bye Puck." Finn stared at the crackling driveway feeling guilty.

"Yeah." Puck said curtly. He quickly started the car and drove off.

Finn took off everything besides his boxers and laid on his too small bed. Flashes of the night played through his head. He hoped that everything got better again.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn sighed and rolled onto his stomach. The couch was way too small for him, but he was tired of lying on his bed all day.

"Hey Finn." Kurt sat in the arm chair and flipped on the T.V.

"Hey Kurt." Finn mumbled through a throw pillow. He moved his head to look at the television. Kurt had it on QVC.

"Look how tacky those sweaters are. Who buys these?" Kurt scoffed. Finn smiled.

"Kurt?" He sat up and looked over at the rosy cheeked teen. "Hm?" Kurt looked up.

"What if I told you I kissed someone? Besides Rachel?" Finn crossed his arms. Was he really asking Kurt for advice?

"Well, when? I mean, I've kissed someone, what exactly are we talking about here?"

Finn sighed "Uh, I mean, recently. I kissed someone recently."

Kurt flicked his eyes up to the ceiling and chewed at his lip. "Well, I would wonder why you did that to Rachel, but besides that, I don't know. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. Bad. But also not bad." Finn knew he loved Rachel, in some way, but whatever the hell it was that him and Puck had had been going on for some time. He felt more guilty about hurting Puck's feelings.

"What if I sort of pulled back, like literally, after a couple of kisses, and hurt their feelings?"

Kurt put his head in his hand. "Well, you're not dating whoever you kissed. You're dating Rachel. You should feel bad for her." He looked back at the T.V.

Wasn't it okay to feel sorry for the both of them?


	5. Chapter 5

Finn sat on the stairs and peered intently at the front door. He had his fingers interlaced and his lips pressed against them.

He had invited Puck over. He was trying to think of a way to apologize. He had _physically _pushed Puck away. He didn't know what to say.

A series of knocks pattered against the door and he broke out of his haze. He looked through the peephole and saw Puck staring around the front porch.

He opened the door and Puck looked up, eyeing him up and down.

"Uh, hey man." Finn leaned over so he could come through. Puck looked around again and gripped his duffel bag's strap.

"So this is Kurt's house, huh?" Puck gripped tighter.

"Yeah. Much nicer than my old place." Finn scratched behind his head nervously.

"Well, come on!" Puck grabbed Finn by the shoulders. Finn jumped a bit, confused at the sudden enthusiasm from him. "Let's play some Halo!" Puck turned around and walked up the stairs. Finn followed into his bedroom.

Two hours later they were in an intense battle, shooting at a bunch of twelve years old from god knows where.

"Are you as hungry as I am, man?" Finn leaned near Puck.

"Yeah, let's get some pizza or something."

They ended up ordering Chinese. They walked over to the couch, carrying the pull out tables.

"What do you wanna watch?" Puck grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V.

"Uh, I know you don't like to watch sports, so uh…" Finn opened his chopsticks and looked at the T.V.

Puck turned it to FX, which was showing the highly edited version of _Kill Bill_.

Finn looked at Puck out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them had said anything about what happened last week. He didn't know if it hadn't bothered Puck or if it made him too mad to talk about. He stared back down at his noodles.

Puck looked over at Finn. Was he really not going to apologize for last Friday? He asked himself why he even expected Finn to. He scratched his chin and stared at the T.V.

Twenty minutes later and Finn couldn't take it anymore.

"Look man," he took the remote off of Puck's table "-are we okay?"

Puck turned to him, the T.V. now muted so it couldn't distract him. He looked into Finn's brown eyes and sighed.

"I'm just mad you pushed me away last week. It's fine if you're not gay or whatever. It's just, you seemed into it for a couple of seconds." He stared at the floor, feeling vulnerable.

Finn opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he simply shifted his eyes.

"Well uh...I'm sorry." Finn played a drumbeat with the chopsticks. He looked up at Puck, who was still looking at the ground.

"Hey did you hear me?" Finn lightly shoved Puck's shoulder. Puck looked up and gave a weak smile.

It was two o' nine in the morning and Finn was laying in his bed. Puck was laying on the floor in a sleeping bag, quietly breathing.

Finn could hear his parents talking in their room and Kurt had classical music quietly bleeding through his doorway.

Finn was near sleep when he felt his bed jolt. He opened his eyes and could make out Puck on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he harshly whispered. Puck tried to kiss Finn on the neck, but he held him off.

"Try and say you're not into me." Finn struggled to hold him off. "I like you, okay." Finn turned his head, making sure he couldn't look Puck in the eye. Puck paused in his efforts and Finn felt his breath on his neck.

"It's just…" Finn pressed his forehead against Puck's "You can't tell Rachel. It would really mess her up."

"Yeah." Puck breathed out. Finn pulled on his mohawk. "Also, lock my door."


End file.
